Legend of the warrior       on hold
by kalthurin
Summary: The Soul society and the human world unite, Hueco Mundo is gone so are the hollows. A legacy of a man reigns supreme, they called him a legend, they called him a Warrior this is his story.   There is a poll on my profile for hollow powers take a look
1. The legend

**Bleach:** Legend of the Warrior.

* * *

><p>The room was warm and cosy, the fire crackled in the hearth as the Children gathered round their teacher, with wide eyed wonder only children have they sat and listened.<p>

His voice croaked slightly, coming out as a paper dry chuckle that had only grown warmer with time.

"Children, what I am about to show you comes from an age when people and spirits were not as harmonious as they are now, and the Hollows that you read of ran rampant over the human world"

He lifted the cloth at his feet to reveal a sword its blade, glimmered in the light of the fire, unlike normal swords it had no hilt or cross guard just a length of cloth wrapped round the handle that had grown yellow with age.

The children gasped in awe as they stared at the blade.

He began to cough into a handkerchief then carried on, as the grey haired cat in his lap looked up at him with an annoyed look playing across its yellow eyes.

"And people like me for all the good they had done were banished from what was known as the soul society, you today call it the guild, but when I was a lot younger than I am now, it was split into four parts, the first and largest of them all was the Rukongai, this was a place where souls gathered after they crossed over, many gathered into what we called districts."

A small boy of no more than seven shot his hand into the air, fidgeting to get his attention, he cast his eye towards the child and smiled,

"What's a District"

The man Chuckled again his voice sounding hoarse and dry as he ran his wizened fingers through his once blonde hair.

"I'll explain now, A district is a section or area that is separate from any where else and run by the people who live there, but is brought together with others to form one big place Now much like human society it was segregated, with district one"

He leant forward holding up a thin, wrinkled bone like finger.

"Being the most powerful and richest then at the other end of this sad, sad, ranking was district eighty I cannot begin to describe the awfulness of that place, any way"

He grinned down at them again.

"Across from the districts was the Seireitei, a place where soul reapers lived"

The boys hand shot into the air again.

Turning once more he gazed at the lad and raised an eyebrow as he cooled himself gently with a paper fan.

"your going to ask what a soul reaper is aren't you child"

The man asked him smiling, the boy lowered his hand and nodded.

"A soul reaper was a man or woman, who lived as a spirit and guarded and watched over the human world and their own protecting both from the evil of the hollows and bad spirits, but they also kept the balance of both worlds in sync by purifying Hollows and helping lost souls pass on to the soul society, it was a very important job"

"What happened to them"

A small girl with large violet coloured eyes asked, idly pushing a stray lock of orange coloured hair from between her eyes, as she curled her legs under her to get a more comfortable position.

The man Turned to her and smiled a small tear rolling down his cheek as he looked at her.

Smiling he simply said "Ichigo Kurosaki happened young one"

He smiled fondly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki happened"

The little girls eyed widened in surprise at the name.

"Granddad"

She uttered the word with reverence as she slumped backwards sinking to the floor, landing with a slight bump and coming to rest on her bum.

He looked at the child and smiled, giving her a look that overflowed with loving affection.

"Your grandfather and I were very good friends little one, I used to Run a shop of sorts in this very building, it also served as a staging post for the Soul society's missions into the human world"

He sighed again as his thoughts turned inwards, the children sat in rapt attention slowly but surely he unfolded the tale before them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**this is a short intro chapter into what I hope will become a fairly large, multi chap fic, vastly different from my others in that it is mostly in the bleach universe but MANY MANY MANY years after the main story ends, let me know if you think this could be something more, this mini chapter is merely to test the water and see what sort of response it gets, review and let me know your thoughts on it.**


	2. Death God Commeth

Ichigo dived left, rolling across his shoulder as the Hollows claws raked the air, the momentum of the swing drove the claws deep into the tarmac leaving deep furrows in their wake.

Driving his blade upwards as he leapt to his feet, he cleaved the Hollows clawed hand from its arm; slicing through the six foot wide forearm as if it was made of butter.

The creature screamed in rage and pain as it lashed out with its Left hand swiping uselessly, hoping against hope to cleave his Shinigami torturer in two.

Leaping into the air Ichigo passed over the offending limb slicing down with a bellowed cry.

"Getsuga Tensho"

The compressed Spirit energy burst forth the iridescent black crescent slicing the hollow clean in two.

Landing, Ichigo watched as the hollow burst and disintegrated, disappearing in a cloud of blackened spirit particles.

Snorting in derision Ichigo slung his sword up on to his shoulder and walked away.

"_Always the impatient one aren't you Ichigo"_

Ichigo growled as he heard the mellow voice of his Zanpakuto in the back of his mind.

"_Piss off I am not in the mood, I am late already"_

All he received in reply was a disgruntled silence as Ichigo sprinted homewards.

Leaping into the air he bounced from roof to roof, muttering to himself he cringed at the thought of being late again for the sixth day in a row, all thoughts were pushed from his mind as he was slammed sideways into a telegraph pole, snapping it in two.

He landed hard on his shoulders, slapping his palm down at the ground he pushed himself into a flip and landed feet planted, Zangetsu at the ready.

Looking about him all he saw was.

Nothing.

Not a thing in sight, not a hollow, or a renegade Shinigami, there had been a lot of those lately, simply nothing.

Shaking it off he flash stepped away arriving in his room moments later, diving headlong into his body just before the door was pushed open.

Yuzu stepped in carrying a tray, the smell of the roasted pork and dumplings invaded his sense making him salivate in hunger.

"Late as usual Ichi, no need to worry I covered for you, dad still thinks your powers are to low to bother with, and I told him you were studying; here's your dinner"

She carefully set the tray down on the side of his desk, as Ichigo stood and walked over to her, draping his arms around her he pulled her into a tight hug kissing the top of his 24 year old sisters head.

Yuzu squeaked in surprise, "Thanks Yuzu, I can't face dad's crap at the moment, Rukia's not back yet and well I miss her, if you tell that midget I said that I will ban you from the kitchen for a month you got that"

Yuzu looked genuinely frightened at the prospect, the young culinary chef nodding as she scampered out his room a soft blush tinting her cheeks.

It cut him deep to not be able to tell her that Rukia wasn't coming back, more so than when he had been told as much by Byuakua.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat on the pole out side Ichigo's room watching him, She smiled to herself feeling it tug gently at the edges of her mouth, she had been tracking his progress for some time now and his ability to mask his reiatsu was increasing day by day, she couldn't help but feel pride in him as she watched wanting nothing more than to be rid of the collar, to be able to dive in there and throw herself into his arms, to feel the soft reassuring comforting embrace once more.<p>

She silently cursed to herself, why had the soul society given her orders to only observe, this fucking thing they had clamped round her neck itched like hell as its millions of tiny claws buried themselves into her skin.

Not for the first time she sent death laden thoughts to Mayuri, "Fucking psychopath", but she had to concede it did it's job and made her invisible to everyone except those who were 'Allowed' to see her.

Running her finger inside the collar again she dropped from the pole and Flash stepped away.

* * *

><p>"I don't like it, I don't bloody well like it at all"<p>

Kiskue paced up and down the Room Yoruichi following his every move, his hands and arms waved wildly as he gesticulated grandly while yelling his head off at the same time, an amazing feat for some one as pissed off as he was.

"Who the Fuck do they think they are, Treating him like some damned experimental soldier, forcing his powers out like they have, well it could eventually kill the kid, Mayuri If I ever get my hands on you, I swear to god I will cut your balls off and replace your eyes with them"

Yoruichi had to hide her face as a grin spread across it like water over paper, Turning to face her he saw the mirth in her visage and broken dow laughing.

Collapsing into a chair he sat there and laughed until his eyes swam with tears, once he was able to form a cognitive thought he managed to wrestle his mind back under control.

He was just about to explain his latest mad capped idea to his would be lover when the door slid open.

Rukia stepped into the room, her spirit energy as dull and lifeless as she was herself, seeing the pair before her, she sniffed slightly.

Cocking her head to one side Yoruichi opened her arms wide and motioned Rukia forwards, dropping her Zanpakuto Rukia leapt forwards and buried her face into Yoruichi chest as she sobbed , her heart breaking just a little bit more with each one.

Kiskue stood again and pointed to the raven haired soul reaper in Yoruichi's arms, "And that is one reason why I don't like this"

Storming from the room he slammed the door with a resounding crunch which is an impressive feat to be sure, when it's a sliding door.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto sat in his chair watching the screens intently, his hand every so often tugging lightly at the end of his beard as he pondered the situation, the scars on his head crinkled as he furrowed his brow a small head ache forming.<p>

"A tough quandary indeed, Kurosaki's powers are increasing again much faster than the projections predicted, we are seeing sporadic outbreaks of Spirit activity all across the eastern sector; Mayuri what are your thought's"

Mayuri stepped out from the shadowed corner he had been hiding in, and coughed into his fist.

"It seems commander that, the subjects spiritual growth if of a far greater concentration than initially thought, It appears to be spilling out at a geometric rate, the flares seen here"

Mayuri clicked a button on the small remote in his hand as another screen appeared showing several pulsating graphs.

"The graph here indicates that If left unchecked it will eventually engulf most of eastern Karakura, despite the admirable attempts by Kurosaki to stem the flow, all he is able to do is Dampen the effects it has not actually suppressed it, I wonder if I can retrieve him for study it would be most fascinating to know where his power is derived"

Mayuri's eyes glow at the prospect as his fingers drum against one another.

Yamamoto's eyebrows rise slightly at Mayuri's words he never thought he would ever hear him say anything positive about Kurosaki, much less praise him and the sight of the Captain before him practically salivating at the thought of dissecting the young man disgusted him, reaching out he motioned watching the screens vanish, wanting nothing more than to be rid of the cretin before him.

"Very well, you may go, thank you for your report Captain Kurotsuchi, stay on hand I may have need of you before the week is out"

Yamamoto clacked his cane off the floor listening to the deep rolling tone as it peeled out around the room, he watched as his attendant came sprinting into the room and fell to his knees sliding a couple of feet before saying anything.

"Sir, what is it you need, I am at your disposal"

Yamamoto couldn't help but quirk a small smile before he managed to quash it.

"Send for Captain Kuchiki, I wish to speak with him briefly"

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt the weight of the chain around his neck, the gold band that hung from it felt like a ten tone lead weight he couldn't shake from his mind the fact that she was gone, taken from him by them.<p>

He slammed his fist in to the plaster board wall violently, punching a hole through it, he dropped backwards, thumping against the boards as he slid to the floor. Lifting the ring he turned it through the light reading the inscription.

_I am yours, your are mine._

A tear rolled down his face as he thought of her and the day he had given her that ring, the look in her eyes and the way she had smiled at him, and the sheer joy she had shown when she saw the way the two intertwined to complete the verse inscribed on them.

_I am yours, you are mine, We are one until the end of time._

He choked back a dull scream as he let the ring fall clinking against the chain.

Standing he walked on unsteady feet to the chair infront of his desk, and picked up a photo frame staring at it until his eyes hurt.

"Rukia, I Failed, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them, please"

He clutched the picture to his chest.

"Please Forgive me"

* * *

><p>Chad sat at the back of the room surveying the people infront of him, they were all new to this and scared, Katerina was in as good a position as any as far as he could tell the clipboard balanced on her lap.<p>

One by one people spoke out telling things in their own way getting to know one another.

Jotting a few things down, he looked up startled slightly by the buzzing in his pocket,the repetitive noise drawing a small scowl of annoyance from Katerina,tapping his hand in their air he stood and quickly made his way out the room.

Holding the mobile phone to his ear, he spoke his soothing sombre voice filling the speaker.

"Silver Town outreach Centre, My Names Chad, how can I help you"

His voice rolled through the phone like silk off a polished table, he heard some one breathing at the other end of the phone, then his heart all but stopped as he heard the Voice at the other end.

"It's me, I need your help; I cant do this any more, not to him not to me, Sado, you said if I ever needed your help you would come, please I need you, Please"

She begged and cried as he listened, finally once she had calmed down enough to hear him, he replied his dulcet tones soothing her shattered nerves like they always had.

"Give me two hours and I will be there, got one thing to wrap up here and then I am there"

A tear soaked, tired voice, whispered a thank you then the dialling tone filled the void as he lowered the phone and hit end.

Tucking the phone back in his jacket he waved to Katerina gaining her attention, nodding she smiled at the group infront of her.

"Ok guy's give me a couple of minuets a colleague of mine needs a word, just talk amongst yourselves and I will be right back."

walking over to him her face dropped a mask of shadowed concern, locked in it's place.

"What, you never call me out of a session, this cant be good"

Chad sighed and brushed his hand through his hair as he looked down at her.

"A very old and dear friend just called me, I haven't seen or heard from her in a long long time, things happened and well, she needs my help, I have to go, I owe her a lot, and I owe it to her husband as well; can you take care of things solo until I get back?"

Smiling up at him she placed a hand on his broad chest, the surprised him by wrapping her arms round him and leaning her head against his chest.

"Of course I can, go do what you need to do, I have got this handled, you trained me after all; we will be right here when you get back."

Chad smiled and nodded as Katerina let go of him and stepped back slightly a soft rose blush colouring her cheeks, smiling again she spun on her heels and made her way back listening to the hollow clunk of the double swing doors as Chad left.

"Sorry about that, where were we, Derren you were about to tell us why your here why don't you show us how its done, no one else seems to have the courage"

Winking she drew a reluctant smile from the teenager.

Standing he coughed into his hand.

"Well, I'm Derren"

He waved at the group shyly the leather jacket he wore creaking slightly.

"I'm here because, I ran away from home when I was 13, been living on the streets and in hostels for four years now"

He stopped the memories painful to remember.

"That's good Derren, very good, I know this hurts to think about, but your safe here, no one is going to judge or hurt you. we are all friends, do you think you could tell us why you ran away, we will understand if you don't"

Her voice soft, kind and loving like a mother, she watched a sympathetic smile on her face, she knew full well why the boy was there, but she wanted to see if he could face up and tell the others what she already new, if he could do that it was one more step to winning a very long and hard battle.

Sucking in a staggered breath pushing down the tears that threatened to break to through.

"I ran away because...because"

Tears pushed at his eyes again, shaking his head he slumped back into his seat.

"That's ok Derren, we understand don't we"

She looked around meaningfully, a murmur of consent running through them all.

Chad watched from the shadows of the door way, a pride filled smile covering his face as he watched her voice silenced by the soundproofed doors.

"Good girl, you learned well, it's all give and take"

Turning on his heel he walked briskly out to his car, thirty seconds later he was peeling out the car park, heading back to Karakura, and a life he thought was shelved long ago.

* * *

><p>Byuakua Kuchiki stood out side the chambers of the Captain commander, his head bowed slightly the weight of what he carried was close to crushing him, the man could only take so much more before he would crack, Breathing in deeply he steeled himself for one more audience with the man who caused so much pain and paid so little in recompense.<p>

Sighing he slides the door open and steps through.

"You asked to see me Commander"

Yamamoto sat there hands resting on top of his concealed Zanpakuto, "Yes Captain Kuchiki, I wanted to talk to you about Rukia and her status of observation"

Nodding Byuakua stepped forwards and dropped into a kneeling position resting on the balls of his feet, leaning forwards he bent forehead touching the ground his hands palm down to the floor.

"Yes, sensei, I hear Rukia is doing well, she is holding her post and accepting the duties laid before her"

Yamamoto nodded, "That is good, she is a fine soldier and does her duties well, but I fear it may not be enough, Kurosaki's progression is doing well but I feel that it is not enough, their marriage and her subsequent reassignment was not enough to trigger the power spike we so greatly needed, Aizen depleted us badly and those that followed in his footsteps did so aswell, central forty six is clamouring for more, they are baying like wolves for blood and we cannot give it to them.

I fear our only alternative is to have Your sister eliminate the Kurosaki sister known as Yuzu, Mayuri and I Agree, that the loss of her would push the boy's levels that much higher to what we need and can eventually harness"

Byuakuas mind imploded, he felt like he was going to vomit, the thought of ordering his sister to do that to Ichigo's sister was deplorable; not only would it take a life needlessly it would destroy Ichigo and more importantly Byuakuas only reason for living.

"No"

looking up his eyes were cold, dead, no fear, no emotion showed, he felt nothing.

"Captain that was a direct order, you will pass this to Rukia Kuchiki and she will carry it out, or so help me I will cut you down where you stand"

Byuakuas face remained a mask of death as he rose to his feet and stood before his former commander, for what he was about to do next would sever all ties he had with the Gotei and his family, every one knew that his love for his sister held no boundaries and they had pushed him to his limits, now, he was about to push back.

"No"

Stepping forwards he stared into Yamamoto's eyes, the cold look in the captain froze him solid, never in all his years had Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto seen such cold and calculating finality, he saw in the Captains eyes acceptance and defiance rolled into one, no doubt in his mind that the captain knew if he raised his sword he would not leave alive but was willing to lay it all down to save his sister and the rest of the Kurosaki family; for that he had to commend the young man before him.

"Think before you act Kuchiki, for any action you take now will most certainly be your last"

Byuakua carried his march forwards, reaching up he tore the Haiori off his shoulders dropping it like a dish rag, leaving it crumpled on the floor.

"I hence forth renounce my title, my Captaincy, and any claim you have upon me, you voided your right as my Commander the moment you gave the order to execute another member of my family"

Yamamoto closed his eyes sighing as he watched Byuakua Kuchiki stop at the foot of the steps, rising to his feet, he slowly stepped down to meet him.

"Very well, if that is your choice so be it, as you have no heir apparent and Rukia is only of Adopted birth, your house will be disbanded, in name and status and you are cast from here, on Pain of Death should you return"

Byuakua silently nodded and turned to walk away, only to find himself stopped mid stride by the firm aged hand of his former commander.

"Between me and you Kuchiki, I do not fault you for your decision, and as such I am willing to grant you one final request"

Byuakua nodded, "Thank you, All I ask is that Rukia remains as she is, and is left in peace, no reprisals are to befall her, If I hear of a single one, not you not the forty six not even the king will stop my vengeance"

Yamamoto let his hand fall, nodding with closed eyes, "Very well, you may go, fair thee well, Byuakua Kuchiki"

with that Byuakua turned once more and walked from the halls of Division one heading out towards the Senkaimon.

Shaking his head in regret Yamamoto turned and walked back up the steps to his chair, and awaited the next arrival.

**This is a basis indicator to what the rest will be like, its a touch more angst filled than the rest will be but is a general indicator of the over all tone, the sections in the silver town centre are some of the only ones to be found but will be a poignant place visited a couple of times later on and finally.**

**Ichigo will be back to fighting form eventually, I welcome comments and suggestions and anything else you would like to say with open arms, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Lastly.**

**Please review as I said I love to hear what you guys and girls think.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Choices, for all

Choices, For All

Renji sat at his desk, brush scrapping the page as he filled out his report.

Stretching he tried to relieve the tension in his tortured spine, relishing the several small pops and cracks that gave him "Some" relief.

He caught a swirl of black entering his vision as he dropped his head back down to the page, thinking it to be another standard Shinigami he didn't bother looking up.

"What, speak now or leave"

No answer was forth coming causing him to frown, the figure just stood silent confusing him further.

Glancing up slightly he caught site of the belted waist of the figure, something seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place it; so he simply pushed it from his mind.

"I said; you insolent Kerr, What do you want, speak now before I Cut out your tongue and you lose the ability to speak for ever"

He really was in no mood to be trifled with right then, as he finally brought his face to the same level as the man before him he froze, the blood drained from his features as he gazed into the impassive eyes of his Captain.

Falling to the floor he begged for forgiveness, pleading with his Taicho, remonstrating it to be just a simple mistake.

"Renji, get up"

The younger Shinigami stood legs shaking, he could already feel the Sakura blossoms cleaving his body in twain, as he rose to his feet a sheen of sweat coated his body making his imagined torture all the more profound as the sweat ran like blood from his body.

"You have nothing to fear, Abarai, do not trouble yourself, I no longer hold rank here"

If he could have passed out he would have Renji didn't know what to say, stuttering and mumbling he simply nodded, "Sir what do you mean"

Byuakua sighed he dropped all pretence he once held and finally revealed the person behind the mask, looking at his former Lieutenant he smiled a small, tight, grimacing smile his Facial muscles aching from how little they were used.

"I mean, Abarai, that I no longer hold any rank, I resigned my commission"

Renji looked like he was about to faint, luckily he was caught by the chair as he slumped back otherwise he may have collapsed altogether.

"They made me choose again Renji, and I couldn't do it, I made that mistake once before, and Rukia was almost put to death, this time they..."

He stopped mid sentence, Renji could sense where this was going, opening his mouth he hazard a guess.

"They wanted you to kill one of the twins didn't they"

Byuakuas head snapped up as he stared at the man, pain danced across his features casting his gaze to the floor, he slowly nodded.

"I couldn't do it, I have put to many obstacles in that man's way and yet he still found happiness only to have it snatched away on their orders while I simply watched, I couldn't go through with it Renji I simply couldn't"

Renji nodded again as he rose to his feet, Byuakua heard the tearing of cotton and linen and watched as Renji's Lieutenants patch sailed past his vision to the floor.

"If your done, so am I, I will admit I hate the boy in some ways, he stole Rukia from me, although I am as much to blame as he is for my losing her, and I swore an oath to you, not only to surpass you but one of loyalty and I owe the same vow to Ichigo and Rukia; besides"

He looked at his Former Captain.

"Some one has to have your back"

* * *

><p>A hell butterfly winged its way through their still air, raising her hand it alighted on her finger passing the message without a word being uttered.<p>

Rukia's eyes shot open her breath catching in her throat, Her Chest constricted as if some one was callously tightening rings of steel with agonizing slowness.

"Nii-Sama, you fool" a small tear trickles from her eye as she lets her head slump forwards.

She sits on the edge of the roof and lets her feet hang over the edge, watching the traffic flit by below she smiles, for the first time ever Nii-sama actually did something truly 'Noble' she smiled at the thought.

She knew like most that he had a soft spot for Yuzu, with how she reminded him and Rukia of Hisana, sighing she slowly stood if only she could tell her love of what her own brother had just done for him shaking her head sadly she fingered the collar, and cursed Mayuri once more.

Jumping into the air she sped off in a randomly chosen direction hoping against hope for some form of confrontation.

* * *

><p>Ichigo snaped awake, the Reiatsu that suddenly brushed over him was so hauntingly familiar that he shuddered, looking about him he scrubbed his hands over his face brushing the last vestiges of sleep from his weary mind.<p>

He suddenly freezes as a shape materializes infront of him.

"Wh, Wha, What the Fuck, how the, Why, But,"

The Figure simply stands there, impassive, unmoving, the cold eyes boring into him.

"Your going to ask how I got here with out your being alerted, that is simple, your Reiatsu sensing sucks more than a two dollar whore in a Thai bar, how I came to be in here when you awoke, well."

The figure merely motions to the open window.

"Case closed", then with a flick of their wrist, fingers motioning the window drops without a sound.

Ichigo shook his head clearing the Fog from his eyes, "Kuchiki what the hell are you doing here, and where's the Haiori"

The Former Captain sighed and walked gracefully over to the only available chair in the room, rubbing his hands over his head he looked up at Ichigo with a very tired expression locked to his features, resting his elbows on his knees he slumped forwards tired, drained and desolate.

"The Haiori, well that's gone, I quit yesterday, they wanted me to do something that I had vowed years ago never to do again, I think you of all people know what that is"

Ichigo nodded having a shrewd idea what that might just have been.

Swinging his legs out from under the covers Ichigo fished in the bedside draw for his cigarettes and zippo, tapping the box against his knee he watched as a pale brown tip popped out the packet,

Raising it to the Packet to his mouth he bit down gently on the cigarettes filter pulling it from the box with his teeth.

Snapping the lighter open he dragged his thumb along the wheel, watching the guttering flame dance across his features, Byuakua felt a mild shiver course up his spine as he silently stared at the flame lit features of his sisters husband.

"so", Ichigo blew out a long plume of blue tinged smoke as he pushed his window open once more, the cold air hit his skin making him shiver slightly.

"So" Byuakua echoed his voice slipping once more into the refined monotone of the wealthy caste,

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he pulled on the cigarette wedged between his lips.

"Where's my wife"

Byuakuas head dipped as he stared at the man infront of him, he couldn't deny the Headstrong, erratic, unthinking warrior that had invaded soul society all those years ago and had defeated Aizen soon after was the catalyst for the creation of the man who sat infront of him now.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask me that, she is well enough, although, despite what appeared to happen and what was said, well, I did not want to participate in and certainly did not condone what happened; like she was, I found myself being coerced into it"

Looking Ichigo in the eyes he saw only the Amber hues of his eyes speckled with the golden flecks, not the harsh blue hues they sometimes took on; this was of little comfort to the ex-captain though, he knew just how angry the young man was, Byuakua snorted slightly earning a scathing stare from the fellow before him.

"Sorry, that was rude of me, I was simply comparing our ages nothing sinister I assure you, Rukia is fine believe me when I say that, she is and still was under orders to leave you Ichigo they are trying to boost you powers by doing this to you"

He waved his arm round the room.

The Spartan furnishings of the room reflected his soul, Empty and vacant with only the most minimal of comforts to make it liveable, it was a sad and sorry thing to behold.

"Let me guess they plan on using me as a storage battery, increasing my powers to a level where they can tap them to 'Create' more Shinigami, its clever, but useless"

Byuakua looked slightly taken aback by the blunt statement, he was curious as to what Ichigo was getting at.

"Kiskue told me a while back what my secondary abilities were, apparently all Shinigami have them they are just latent and often forgotten in the pursuit of more combat effective abilities, mine as he kindly clarified is basically my Reiatsu"

Byuakua frowned, earning a smug smile from the Daiko, "you didn't know we all have a latent ability did you"

Byuakua shook his head resigned to the fact that despite his advancing years and massive growth in maturity he would still lord this over him for a long time to come.

"Mine Kiskue reckons is the ability to Pick and choose who it affects, at first it simply affected those around me or those immersed in it for long periods, but once we found a way to control its output, I could pick and choose who it affected and in what way, so basically they could test me and probe me and even slice me into paper wafers and I would still be in control of who was affected by my own Reiatsu"

Byuakua was stunned into silence, for the first time in his life he had no idea of what to say to the man in front of him, gingerly he sounded out what he thought was a decent response.

"So, simply put all they are doing is for naught"

Ichigo nodded, "Yep, sucks to be them"

Byuakua let out a dry sarcastic chuckle, "Ichigo give me your phone"

Shrugging the man tossed his phone to Byuakua who immediately snapped it open and dialled the number to Rukia's soul pager.

He listened intently as it rang and rang, knowing she wouldn't pick up and answer simply because she was still under orders to cease all contact with the Daiko.

"Rukia this is your brother, report to the Kurosaki residence at once we have much to discuss I will be on the roof, I know you and Ichigo used to like it up there"

Ichigo's head pivoted violently as he said that a soft but fierce growl leaving his throat, standing he dove across the room and snatched the phone from his hands.

"Rukia, Rukia, Baby answer me"

But all he met was silence, he slowly turned his gaze back to Byuakua who wore a tired sad smile, "Sorry for the misconception my friend, it was not intentional"

Angrily he threw his phone at the wall watching as it hit with a resounding crunch and landed on the bed.

"You prick", snatching a soft shell leather jacket from his cupboard he swung his bedroom door open and hurriedly made his way down the stairs as quietly as he could.

Opening the door he jumped slightly to see Byuakua standing there waiting a cold half smile his eyes still emotionless.

Shoving past him he moved on down the path and pushed through the gate slamming it shut behind him.

Byuakua looked upwards a shallow smile on his lips as he spied the figure perched upon the telegraph pole, quirking his eye brow he watched them Shunpo and vanish in the direction Ichigo had left.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small flat black remote, turning it over in his hands Byuakua smiled, Yoruihci would have been proud at how he had gotten it, "Rukia don't you ever say I do not love you"

Lifting it he pressed his thumb to the centre, two miles away a soft beep issued from the collar on Rukia's neck, a stinging tearing sensation echoed through her nerves as the collar was torn off her throat by the inertia.

Staring down at the spinning twisting band of metal as it fell way, Rukia raised her fingers gingerly to her neck and felt the soft spot's of blood left behind, and there in the half light of the cold December moon she smiled for the first time in four years.


	4. When all is said and done

**When all is said and done.**

Rukia flew through the air like a missile, not caring who or what saw her progress, all that invaded her mind right then was finding the one person who held her heart, the one person who completed her soul and made her whole.

"Berry where are you"

Casting her mind out she latched on to his Reiatsu, the red silken ribbon clutched in her hand as she sped onwards.

Byuakua watched his sister progress, a rare and wry smile playing across his face.

Mayuri was sure to show up with enforcers and there was not a shadow of doubt in his mind that it would end badly for the crazed professor, but then, she would be held accountable for attacking a superior officer, a smile tugs at his lips again as he thinks of the Gotei's accountability with Ichigo when he finds out it was planned from the beginning.

* * *

><p>Ichigo tensed as a familiar wave of Reiatsu washed over him, his breath caught in his throat, as tears began to sting his eyes.<p>

He turned in the vain hope that it is not a dream, that some deep and twisted part of his subconscious was doing it for kicks.

Closing his eyes he turned his senses guiding him, his eyes snapped open as a small blurred shape ploughed into him.

Staring up wards at the shimmering nights sky he felt a very familiar weight baring down on him, the wet concrete beneath him soaking his jeans; he traced the figure with his hands, the contours of their body so familiar, the silken touch of their hair as he laced his fingers into was haunting.

Staring into the sky's above him his vision swam and blurred as tears forced their way through as his mind finally accepted she was here and she was very much real.

Blinking them away the sky vanished in a haze of violet, as the breath taking violet orbs he thought he never would again see peered deep into his soul.

Snapping his arms up he dragged her to him locking his lips to hers as tears fell from his eyes.

Sliding his hands up he cupped her face, gently lifting her away planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Rukia please tell me I am not dreaming, say your real, oh dear god I hope you real."

Stroking his face softly she kissed his nose and forehead, "Of course I am really you dumb ass strawberry, do you really think I would haunt you, I do have better things to do than haunt my husband"

Ichigo can't help but laugh as he dragged her tightly to him once more kissing her with the crushing abandon of four years of desperate longing.

"Never again midget, never again"

Rukia stares at him slight incomprehension staining her eyes.

"Never leave me again"

Resting her head against his chest she sighed as her fingers curled into his jacket, "Ichigo you know I never left intentionally, I still don't know why I was told to, baby I am so sorry.

I watched you this entire time, just like before; I saw everything.

It almost killed me watching all that again, I am so, so, sorry, I don't blame you if you can't forgive me" Burying her face in his jacket her walls collapse the four years of guilt, pain and betrayal pour out from her as her shoulders jerk with un-suppressed sobs.

Cradling her small form in his arms Ichigo rolled to his feet with the practised dexterity of an acrobat, walking the six blocks back to his fathers house, he saw Byuakua still stood where he had left him, a tired smile covers the former captains face, nodding sincerely to the man Ichigo kicks open the gate and carries her inside.

Byuakua turns through and follows the couple as far as the door, before stopping and sitting on the front step with a saddened but contented sigh.

Chuckling to himself he shakes his head, "Ahh Byuakua you are getting soft" he quietly chides himself.

"Couldn't agree more", the captain turns with a start as he finally sense Isshin's presence, snorting derisively he turns to stare back along the pathway.

"Your one to talk Kurosaki, I should Cut you down, but I know why you fled and it was for your honour and the love of another, so I respect that, also it probably got something to do with the fact I quit today"

Isshin nods, "I know", Byuakua turns with a start, "You know".

Again the elder of the Kurosaki's simply nods, "Yep, why else would you be here in just your Gi and without your Haiori, also I know Renji is on his way here aswell, along with Ikkaku and Yumichika, why he has those odd balls with him I don't know but they're coming none the less"

Sighing the Head of the household stands and dusts his trousers off before stretching his back.

"I better go tell those to to hurry their reconciliation along before the house implodes from the invasion of the un-dead"

Byuakua can't help but chuckle at the irony of Isshin's statement.

"Tell Rukia I am staying in my apartment on Kings street, she knows which one it is"

Isshin turns to the man as he is about to leave, "I wouldn't bother they would have liquidated it by now, it wont be yours any longer, they did the same to me when I left"

Byuakua visibly slumps, saddened by the loss of the home, compounded by the fact his collection of Classical loves songs was still there.

* * *

><p>Isshin crept up the stairs, the rhythmic sounds of love making drifted from Ichigo's room, Isshin was torn between the need to embarrass his son and the fact that it was the first time either of them had been able to sanctify their union in four years, finally crushing down his need for hilarity Isshin gently tapped on his son's door hearing everything stop immediately.<p>

"Son, no worries on what's going on I know why, just thought I should tell you, that we will have company very very soon, so if you don't want this ruined make it a quick one this time"

Receiving what he assumed was a muffled acknowledgement Isshin quietly left the vicinity, the melding Reiatsu was driving him mad but he knew in his heart just how much the pair of them needed it.

Ichigo lifted Rukia off the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, sweat poured off the pair of them as they sank back into their rhythm.

Ichigos head swam with a mix of heady lust and desperate longing, his skin felt like it was on fire as he moved against her, the familiar sensation dulled by four years of separation flood back a thousand fold as they connected like never before.

Rukia's breathing came in short sharp pants as they moved in sync, driving her head down she locked her lips to his, her tongue dancing over his as she continued her rapid rise and fall.

"Ichigo, I love you, I never want to leave you again, nothing will take me from you"

Sliding his hands down her back Ichigo grasped the tops of her buttocks firmly pulling her deeper

onto him as they increased their pace, Rukia gasped with un-containable pleasure as she felt him sink ever deeper into her.

"I know Chibi, I know"

Ichigo lifted their conjoined bodies up wards never once losing contact with his miniature goddess; Rukia landed on her back a devilishly pleased grin on her face as she gazed up into a set of eyes so filled with love and adoration she could have died then and not regretted a thing.

Snapping her legs up she locked her ankles behind his back pulling him as deep as he could go, feeling her close around him Ichigo groaned, the feral noise exciting the woman below him even further.

Driving deep into her he leant down and gently kissed his way along her neck eliciting soft mewling moans from his soul mate, moving back down he sucked and nipped at her collar bone slowly teasing his way down the swell of her breast until he made contact with her soft swollen teat.

Gently he slid his teeth round it drawing it between his lips, Rukia groaned the sound drawn from deep within her soul as his continued to suckle, curling her fingers through his soft orange locks she held him closer never wanting it to end.

Slowly he drew his mouth away from her breast letting the cool night air wash over her, the chill breeze sending shivers over her dampened skin.

Slowly sliding his hands to the small over back Ichigo sat up Rukia's weight on his thighs, his member still buried deep within her.

Leaning forwards Rukia brought her lips to his, as Ichigo slid his hands along the curve of her back pulling her tightly to him as they kissed, their passion searing.

Picking up their pace once more he felt the familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach, looking deep into her eyes, he was about to speak when she cut him off, "I know, I want this I am Ready"

Ichigo smiled serenely, "I only ever want it to be you, my wife, my lover, my soul mate and mother to my children"

Rukia softly kissed him, "I know, it has always been you"

finally as they reached the tipping point Ichigo released, the heat flooded through them as they consummated what for them was a new and continuing life together.

As soon as she felt it, Rukia knew she was destined to be a mother, and nothing in this life or any other could have made her want it more than the man she was with right then.

Isshins face split into a grin, as he stared at the ceiling , smiling to himself as the thought speared through his mind, "Finally Grand babies"

* * *

><p>Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped through the portal into Uraharas shop, their poses simply classic, Kiskue had to suppress his laughter as he saw the three men strut out from the gate, Yoruichi sat on a packing crate her legs crossed in front of her as she leant back supported by her arms.<p>

yawning with a slight purr she smirked as she watched the three men emerge, "Well the musketeers are here, better phone the king of France"

That was the last straw for Urahara, who burst into a roar or raucous laughter moments later, Ikkaku not knowing the reference took it as a compliment and grinned while brandishing his sword, Yumichika merely sniffed derisively at Urahara muttering something about being most ugly in the state of merriment presently displayed and Renji simply scratched his backside and strolled forwards right hooking Kiskue as he walked past as he scowled in Yoruichi's direction, whom in return just smiled sweetly and winked; causing the pineapple to blush scarlet.

The three men made their way to a side room and retrieved their individual Gigai, Renji was the first out, stopping to the left of the door he stretched and twisted listening to the soft popping noises elicited by his sudo bodies spine.

The others followed in short order, stepping out the double doors into the glaring light of the new day.

* * *

><p>Rukia lay in Ichigo's arms, sweat clinging to their body's like a second skin, she nestled herself in the crook of his arm as he idly toyed with her hair.<p>

"Ichigo"

Stirred from his post coital stupor Ichigo glanced down at the woman he knew without a doubt would be the mother to his children and the one woman he would gladly die for.

"Mmm Yeah darling what's up"

Rolling over a mischievous smirk on her face, she gently patted the quilt covering his crotch.

"Well not you" a sly chuckle left her throat as she watched his scowl lightly, sighing she leant across his chest her arms supporting her chin as she stared into his eyes.

"You know they're coming for me don't you, and that Byu-Nii and the boy's wont be enough to stop them, I don't want you or any one having to die needlessly"

Fear showed plainly in her eyes as she looked at him sighing Ichigo wraps both arms around her and lifts her up until she straddles his stomach, lacing their fingers together as he stares into her eyes, the violet pools beckon sealing him in an endless depth of love and devotion that he has never seen in anyone but her.

"Chibi you know I would never leave you if it wasn't for a Fucking good reason, not even death could keep me from you, that is a promise.

I love you, I am having children with you and hell you should know I wont do anything ridiculous I freaking married you didn't I, Ikkaku and the others can handle the dying in stupid situations; Not Me, hell I have died enough times as it is."

Pulling Rukia forwards he loops his arms around her once more cradling her body with his, sighing, she felt her heart lift, placated for the moment both drifted off into a deep, dream filled sleep.

* * *

><p>Byuakua and Isshin conversed in as an animated fashion as the pair could, detailing to one another exactly what had transpired in the four years of separation.<p>

A soft ringing filled the hall way as Isshin, phone brace against his shoulder, strolled down the hallway to the door, drying his hands on a dish towel, he shoved the damp rag into his back pocket before opening the door.

"Byuakua I will call you back the boys are here, I need to keep them quiet the kids are asleep upstairs, No not Karin and Yuzu you dolt, Ichigo and Rukia, yeah yeah, Fuck you to, ok bye"

Isshin hung up a huge grin on his face as he dropped the phone back in the cradle by the front door.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku tapped the door to the Kurosaki residence with the hilt of his replacement Zanpakuto, the dull lifeless weapon made him feel slightly depressed, he always missed Hozukimaru when he was in a Gigai, even though he knew the soul of his sword was only as trapped as he was.<p>

The others waited behind him Renji fidgeting and Yumichika filing his nails gently, Isshin opened the door slowly, knowing full well that Ikkaku and Renji would be the first to charge heedlessly upstairs and he wanted to give his son and third daughter all the time they needed.

As predicted Renji spied the door opening and instantly went for it, shoving the door open and storming the staircase, Isshin flew backwards unable to prevent his rapid acceleration backwards and slammed into the couch knocking it over in the process.

Ikkaku leapt in through the door hot on Renji's heels, charging up the stairs.

Yumichika softly stepped in his feet hardly making a whisper as he sauntered his way in to the living room, sitting down in one of the arm chairs he sedately crossed his left leg over his right and carried on inspecting his nails.

"hmm, those two can be so crass at times it's positively revolting, Isshin dear you wouldn't by chance have any nail lacquer would you"

Isshin still in a crumpled heap on the floor painfully raised an eyebrow at the man before him.

"No I didn't think you would, a beast like you would probably try and eat it, oh well"

With that he settled back and carried on with his mini manicure.


	5. Friend or Foe, they all get it eventualy

Renji skid along the hall, trying to slow his motions as he latched on to the handle of Ichigo's bedroom door, his bright red goatee shimmered with perspiration as he breathed heavily through his nose.

The braided strands of hair bounced off his right shoulder, his fiancé had convinced him to have them done one year and he took a liking to them, pushing them back over his shoulder he hunkered his broad frame against the door, the muscles in his legs bunching as he leant into the oak panel.

Ikkaku slid up next to him, clean shaven as ever he lay a hand on Renji's shoulder, his free hand held an automatic super soaker.

Renji held up his hand and slowly ticked down from four, the torch in his right hand held by his chest.

As soon as the last digit dropped he slammed the door open and peeled into the room shining the torch at the bed blinding the couple in it, Ikkaku immediately rolled past him and sprayed the bed with jets of pressurised water.

* * *

><p>Rukia screamed as the door slammed into the wall, the harsh white light causing her to cover her eyes as they hyper dilated to shut out the glare.<p>

Ichigo alerted by the slamming door and his screaming wife vaulted out of the bed as torch hit his eyes, causing him to slip.

Bouncing off the mattress he hit the wall and tumbled over Rukia as the freezing water pounded down on them, air left their lungs with the haste of Dante out of the inferno as they gasped for air under the merciless liquid assault.

Regaining his cognizance Ichigo was up and moving in a singular fluid motion, smashing the gun up into the air, he swung his arm bent back slamming the offender in the jaw with his elbow, feeling his opponent stagger he pivoted over the ball of his foot, whipping his left leg round kicking them into the wall.

Leaping forwards he rolled over his shoulder, planting his feet as he came over and spring boarding into the second torch wielding assailant, pinning him to the door, his right forearm pushing with crushing force against their wind pipe, snapping his left hand down he grabbed their wrist swiftly twisting the appendage as he spun them face first into the oak door frame as the arm was bent up and behind them.

It was all over in a matter of seconds, his mind working on completely protective instinct, slowly the adrenalin faded and his mind regained its higher thought only to be suddenly blitzed by the shrill voice of his wife.

"ICHIGO, PUT RENJI DOWN NOW"

His mind instantly snapped into focus as he stared into the red mane of hair filling his vision, backing away he began to stammer apologies.

"AND PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON YOU APE"

Staring down he realised to his horror he was as naked as the day he was born, covering his flaccid member he hurriedly snatched up a pair of jeans and slid them on, as he glanced ashamedly at his now furious wife.

Wrapping the bed sheet around her tight lithe frame she stomped over to where Ikkaku lay and held out her hand, groggily the bald headed man accepted the proffered hand and began to stand, as he regained his footing he felt a small curled fist slam into his lower jaw knocking him out completely, unconscious he toppled backwards onto the floor.

Turning her white hot fury onto the other member of the botched raiding party she cover the width of the room in a second.

Renji threw his hands out in front of him waving as he stuttered out a stream of apologies, but it was to no avail, the miniaturised jack hammer that was Rukia Kurosaki's fist smashed into his solar plexus bending him double, only to be swiftly sent into his descending face snapping his head backwards slamming into the door.

Burbling unintelligibly Renji slid down the door and onto the floor.

Spinning she locked her gaze onto Ichigo, who gazed at her, "WHAT", he simply shrugged in reply to gob smacked to say much of anything, "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO KICK ASS YOU KNOW"

Ichigo grinned as he pulled Rukia against his still warm skin the water from the soaking running in droplets across his toned body, sliding his hands to her hips Ichigo held the slim Petit warrior woman that was his wife.

Resting her head on his toned chest Rukia sighed she was glad to be back even if their idiot friends did ruin things every now and then.

"Go back to bed Chibi I will sort these two out, my side was spared the drenching you can have it"

Kissing the top of her head he softly pushed her towards the bed as she yawned, "Ok, and Ichigo"

Raising his eyebrows "hmm what babes" she grinned, as she rapidly pulled the sheet open, and wiggled her hips at him, a devilish smirk played across his face as she dragged it over her bare body again.

"Ill make you pay for that you midget temptress."

shaking her firm backside at him "I hope you do" she called over her shoulder as she crawled over the bed to the still warm spot where her husband had once slept.

Shaking his head he chuckled as he picked Renji's Unconscious form from off the floor and slung it over his shoulder, turning to reply to his wife he was greeted with the already slumbering form of his beloved soul mate.

Turning he left the room intentionally bouncing Renji's head off the door frame as he turned in to the corridor, Ikkaku was dragged along behind them a handful of the Shingami's shirt crushed in Ichigo's vice like grip.

* * *

><p>The two Shinigami woke up bound to two chairs in the basement of the Kurosaki residence, blindfolds covered their eyes, straining their senses they cast out their Reiatsu feeling the area around them.<p>

The taste of sour cotton filled their mouths as they tried to talk, both men remained as calm as they could, they knew their surroundings and that it was still Ichigo's house, where in said domicile neither man could guess.

Ichigo watched amused by the sight of his two friends he knew he should get more sleep but he wanted to have some fun with these to for busting in like they had, his father was all for the torture and digit removal but Ichigo had quickly quashed the idea.

He agreed that they were out of order and shouldn't have busted things up like they had but it didn't warrant dismemberment, not yet any way.

Smiling to himself he kept his Reiatsu squashed down, and slowly walked over to them, picking up a small flexible rod he stood three feet away and swung it through the air by their heads, the swishing of the limb through the air so close to their ears made both me jump and physically flinch, stifling laughter Ichigo silently stepped past them and repeated motion on their left hand side.

Turning his hand halfway through the downward swing Ichigo Brought the limb across millimetres from the tops of their heads watching both men duck reflexively.

LINE BREAK

Isshin sat in an uncomfortable silence, as he silently watched Yumichika carry on with his self induced manicure, his frustration boiled within him as he watched the repetitive motions meticulously carried out, over and over and over.

Rukia lightly stomped down the stairs, he feet softly slapping against the varnished wood, stretching her thin frame she yawned her pearl white teeth shimmering slightly.

Isshin looked away quickly from his third daughter as he saw her shirt began to rise, he knew full well how her long slim arms could often destroy her morning modesty; coughing into his fist he caught her attention, stopping mid stretch Rukia held the tension in her body as she gazed quizzically at Isshin.

"ugh Rukia dear, your shirt"

She glanced down and saw the bottom swell of her bare chest peeking from beneath the hem of her shirt, blushing crimson she dragged the shirt down covering her stomach and chest, mumbling she cast her gaze to the floor.

"Sorry"

Yumichika waved her off, "Think nothing of it dear, it happens to a lot of people all the time, why just two days ago Ikkaku came out of his room and stretched causing his boxers to plummet to the floor"

Rukia snorted with laughter as she padded to the kitchen, yes it helped her feel better but didn't make her any less embarrassed about almost flashing her father in law.

The 27 year old Kuchiki female sat down at the table idly watching Yuzu potter about the room, steam hissed from the rice cooker in tune with the soft bubbling rattle from the pots on the stove.

Sensing her sisters arrival Yuzu poured fresh steaming coffee into Rukia's favourite Chappy mug and set it down infront of her getting a quiet mumbled thank you in return, sipping the harsh bitter liquid she shuddered as she felt the heat permeate throughout her body.

As she revelled in the warmth a familiar Reiatsu filed the room engulfing her in a familiar and welcome blanket, for the first time in four years Rukia actually felt safe again, the sensation of her soul mates pressure was one that she had deeply missed more so than anything else in her life up to that point.

Sipping her coffee in silence she watched as Ichigo sat down at the kitchen table picking up the mug of thick Black coffee Yuzu had set down seconds before, gazing at him over the rim of her mug Rukia smiled at him her eyes carrying the emotion across even as she smiled into the cup.

Ichigo sensing more than seeing Rukia's emotional display raised an eyebrow as he winked back at her just before raising his own mug to his lips.

Set her mug down on the table Rukia smirked as she blew him a kiss, pushing her chair back she stood and turned to leave, sensing the drop in her husbands reiatsu she smiled turning and walking back to him, she leant down kissing his cheek while whispering in his ear.

"I am taking a shower, if you want one you better finish that quick, I don't want to have to take it alone"

Draining his mug in one continuous swallow, he slammed his mug to the table making Yuzu jump and his father look round quizzically from the front room as Ichigo roared past dragging a grinning Rukia behind him.

The pair got as far as the landing when, a familiar ring filled the corridor, "Fuck me, every fucking time"

Ichigo seethed with rage as he saw Rukia pick up her soul pager from his bedrooms desk, "six hollows mixed classes, I think one is an Adjucas, although I cannot be sure, the signal looks scrambled like something is messing with it"

Rukia slapped the pager against her hand vainly trying to force a clearer reading out of it.

"What ever let's just get it done, I want that shower" Ichigo grinned at his wife as he slapped the battle pass against his chest, the watched as Rukia popped a soul candy and joined him, looking her husband up and down she admired the new look.

His standard Robes were long gone, replaced by a set of matt black fatigue style trousers topped off with a full length black Haiori and a body fitting vest.

His feet no longer adorned the sandal's but rather a pair of black boots, it was an odd look for a soul reaper but like most things it suited him.

Rukia hung back slightly as Ichigo moved ahead of her and watched as the uniform moved over his broad muscular frame and couldn't help the lustful stir watching him caused her.

Turning to look over his shoulder Ichigo grinned at her, "Come on Chibi lets go kick some ass"

With a burst of reiatsu and a war like laugh that Kenpachi would have envied Ichigo sped off followed soon after by the small but powerful form of his soul mate and life partner.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood rooted to the floor, he couldn't make sense of what he was seeing, Rukia slowed to a gentle stop by his side.<p>

Instinctively their hands curled into one another's, fingers locking as grips tightened with hidden fear.

"T, The hollows, they're marching, information; like well like an army"

Ichigo was dumbstruck this had never been seen or even heard of, the only thing that had come close was, and then, it hit him.

Aizen.

* * *

><p><strong>FB.<strong>

_Ichigo sat on Rukia's small desk silently watching her scratch out the last of her paper work, the day was pleasant enough, sun beat down on them filling the room with a pleasant warmth._

_Leaning forwards Ichigo flicked the end of her brush gently, earning a slap on the hand from Rukia as she continued to fill out the report._

* * *

><p><em>Aizen sat, that's all he did now, his arms bound by kido as well as his feet and legs, he couldn't move, couldn't eat, couldn't drink; not that he needed to he had long ago surpassed the need for physical sustenance.<em>

_The cell was swathed in a blanket of darkness so thick even the cockroaches couldn't see what was ahead._

_What the cell walls were made of he still had no clue he had been trapped in there for twelve years and had yet to figure the combination of materials, they allowed the binding kido to constantly strengthen yet nullified all his powers; it amused him to think that he had warranted such an elaborate holding facility._

_Testing his bonds like he did every day he flexed, stretching as best he could the kinked muscles and stiff joints of his legs and arms._

* * *

><p><em>Shiro Massume, stood at the entrance to Aizens cell his Zanpakuto held tightly to his hip, the long idle hours killed him; he simply detested the lack of action he was an 11th squad member for Christ sakes; but he knew that mattered little to the central 46 who had given orders that only competent combat trained Shinigami where to be posted as guards for category twenty prisoners.<em>

"_Hello"_

_Massume looked around him his grass green eyes darting left and right._

"_Hello you there"_

_Once more he looked about venturing a few feet from the door in either direction._

"_Guard I said hello"_

_Shiro finally realized the calls were issuing from within the cell, sliding back the panel on the door he gazed in at the bound figure before him, the watery eyed stare met his gaze sending shivers through him._

_His fierce façade fell under the reptilian gaze levelled by that malevolent soul._

"_what"_

_He tried to keep the quiver out his voice but it failed and he knew for sure it had when he watched the thing before him smile._

"_I simply want to talk"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well that's this chapter finished let me know what you think and don't forget the poll on my profile to do with Hollow powers.**

**They're important for the next few upcoming chapters.**

**The most popular will be included.**

**So vote vote vote to make sure your favourite goes in, if you have other ideas message me and I will add them to the poll.**


	6. Road to hell

_Aizen stared at his guard he knew it was unnerving the poor man, but he could not have cared less._

"_So talk" Shiro's eyes flickered from his locked gaze slightly, he found it near impossible to hold it for any longer than he had to._

"_Well, I was wondering if I could have a drink of water, I have neither drunk nor eaten since my incarceration, could you possibly find it in you to permit me a cool glass of water"_

_Shiro knew that he was forbidden from opening the cell door, but he saw no harm in giving a simple glass of water to a thirsty man, after all the kido was holding his firmly immobile, mentally shrugging he conceded to be merciful._

"_very well, but do not try anything or I will not hesitate to cut you down"_

_Aizen gave the young Shinigami his best poker face, "I wouldn't dream of it sir and may I say you are a credit to your squad"_

_Shiro Massume physically swelled inside his uniform, praise from any quarter was still praise at the end of the day even it had just come from a confirmed psychopath._

_Stepping away from his post Shiro retrieved the pale of water and a wooden cup, ladling the cool clear liquid into it he stepped back to the door._

_Reaching to his belt he retrieved the kido infused key and set it into the lock, and out of the view of Aizens gaze quickly made the motions to disengage the Kido lock._

_The door swung open silently, reflexively Shiro stepped back from the door, in any other situation this would have saved his life, but today it simply forestalled the inevitable._

_Aizen sprang from the bench, his bonds disintegrating, kicking upwards he sent the wooden cup into the ceiling smashing it to splinters, leaping forwards he was through the door in the time it took Shiro to realise what was happening._

_Aizens hand snapped up catching hold of the largest shard of wood, then in a fluid motion his hand was once more empty as Shiro stared in amazed horror at the five inch long shard of wood protruding from his chest._

_Shiro's mouth reflexively opened and closed as he sank to his knees, reaching down Aizen encircled Shiro's head with his hands, stilling the boy's movements._

"_You were kind enough to offer me water, so I will make this quick, but know I am not in the least sorry for what I am about to do, Good bye Shiro Massume"_

_With that Aizen violently twisted his hands clockwise severing the 11th squad members spine, the boys lifeless body slumped to the floor as Aizen leant down and liberated the Zanpakuto on his hip. _

_Stepping over the corpse Aizen leisurely made his way along the corridor, heading upwards to the exit._

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo's head snapped round to to face the direction of the prison as he walked hand in hand with Rukia through the gardens of the Kuchiki mansion.<em>

"_Something's wrong, I can't sense Massume's spiritual pressure any more"_

_Rukia sighed, exasperation evident on her features, "Ichigo calm yourself down, he has probably just changed shift with another guard"_

_She watched her husband as he anxiously shook his head, "No they are told to flare their Reiatsu when the changes take place as a security precaution, just in case any one tries to jump them mid change, there was no flare and no other person has entered Munken either; Rukia we have to head over there, something is very, very wrong"_

_As Ichigo finished the sentence a second squad soldier appeared in front of them fear dancing unchecked behind his eyes._

"_Substitute Kurosaki we need you presence at the Munken main entrance immediately the prisoner Souskue Aizen has staged an escape seventeen casualty's have already been reported"_

_nodding Ichigo swallowed the fear that threatened to boil up from his gullet and turned to Rukia, both knew full well what had happened the last time he faced Aizen._

"_Ichigo if you have to, do it, I am not under orders this time, you wont be persona non gratis to me any longer, I love you, I married you and I will be damned to hell if I let it stop me this time round"_

_Kissing him gently, Ichigo slid his hands round her waist drawing her closer, as the Second squad soldier politely turned away._

_Relinquishing his hold on Rukia Ichigo turned to face the squad two member, nodding he picker up zangetsu from where he sat in the corner beside the door, sheathing him securely on his back he stepped through the portal into the white hot glare of the midday sun._

* * *

><p><em>Aizen continued his stroll through the halls of Munken, a trail of blood slick floors and corpses formed his procession as he moved ever onwards.<em>

_Turning left into the final corridor before the main halls of the entrance way he was met by twenty three Shinigami prison officers, a smirk took hold of his features as he took stock of the Twenty three blades levelled at him._

_A soft snort of displeasure lefts him as he read each man in turn, their combined Spiritual powers barely came to par with that of his old nemesis who was surely awaiting his emergence._

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo stood Zangetsu in hand, as the rest of the Munken division formed a defensive line round the main entrance.<em>

"_Hold fast, he is already through the final checkpoint, we need squad fours support now, get a Hell butterfly sent immediately to Captain Unohana and Seventh seat Hanataro"_

_An unseated Shinigami nodded to Ichigo and sprinted away, he smiled slightly as he saw all the men around him decked in the uniform of the second squad and the stealth force._

_Ichigo held up a closed fist as he watched several begin a slow march towards the entrance, as soon as they saw the fist rise they halted awaiting their next command from the Daiko._

"_I said hold fast, no one moves until I give the go, even if he emerges no one is to make a single sudden movement we have lost enough men already, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"_

_A resounding chorus of acknowledgement greeted Ichigo's question, nodding a small smile on his face Ichigo slowly made his way forwards, Zangestu held loosely in his right hand._

_Ichigo stopped in his tracks as he watched Aizens arrogant visage emerge from the darkened depths of the Munken entrance._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, what an expected surprise, I jest obviously your presence was one I had immediately anticipated, you seem shocked to see me out here, come now you must know that any guard YOU choose, will shall we say have some sort of fallible quality"_

_Ichigo face was a mask of blank denial, Inside however, he was in turmoil._

_Massume, he had chosen Massume for the quality's he recognised in himself and saw in the other, the boy's face flashed across his mind, the cocky young smile he always wore, and the glaring ice blue eyes that held such determination whenever he had trained the boy soldier._

_Sighing Ichigo closed his eyes, lifting Zangetsu to chest hight, muttering to himself he steeled his heart, "Massume, I am sorry, I do this for you and all those who have fallen foul of your stolen blade"_

_Aizen smirked his arrogance finding new levels of loathing and disgust, "Ahh yes I don't doubt you recognised the blade I am wielding, your young apprentice was kind enough to loan me his although I do sincerely doubt he will ever wield it again"_

_if he could have gone purple he would have, Ichigo's blood was boiling so badly he thought he would cook in his own skin._

"_You do not deserve to wield that man's sword, he had more honour and courage than you ever will Aizen, everything Shiro was is the antithesis to your very existence"_

_As his words died Aizen sneered raising Shiro's sword above his head, Ichigo almost cried to see Meiyo no hanma wielded by such a dark and foul hearted being._

_Raising Zangetsu above his head Ichigo charged forwards with a roar of pure unadulterated rage, cleaving the sword downwards he heard the clashing of steel on steel as Aizen raised his bastardised fending off the blow, Ichigo swung pivoting over his hip as the blade sang through the air, instinctively Aizen ducked exactly as Ichigo had hoped._

_Bringing his foot to bear he smashed the ball of his foot into Aizens temple sending his spinning into the walls of the Munken, flashing stepping he sailed after Aizen screaming in rage and bloodlust._

"_I should have finished you when I had the chance, I will NEVER MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN"_

_driving the sword across his body he slashed down at Aizen, once more the foul hearted daemon of a man raised the blade to block._

_Time seemed to slow, as Aizen watched Zangetsu's matt black blade arcing towards his throat, Maiyo no Hanma glinted as it slid into place._

_The glinting seemed to dissolve as Zangetsu drew closer, then before the blades could ever touch Maiyo no Hanma burst into a cloud a glistening spirit particles, swirling like snow on the wind._

_Aizen eyes wide in terror and disbelief could do no more than watch as Zangetsu completed its ark, cleaving through his trachea and carotid artery like a hot knife through warm butter._

_Blood fountained up the wall leaving a hot red smear on the pale sandstone walls of the prison, dropping his blade with a swish, Ichigo flicked the tainted blood from his blade watching as the spattered line danced its way across the cobbled stones._

_Aizen gagged and chocked as blood poured into the severed wind pipe filling his lungs._

"_How does it feel to know you will drown in your own blood long before you bleed out, I bet it is the same feeling of terror and unadulterated resignation to know you can do nothing about it"_

_Raising the blade of his sword once more he set the point directly over Aizens heart, "No Mercy"_

_with the silence of an executioner he drove the blade through his chest hearing the muffled clank as it made contact with the stone beneath._

_Pulling the blade free he once more flicked Aizens blood from the blade before sheathing it on his back, turning he made his way towards the stunned on lookers, passing Captain Unohana and Hanataro, he nodded "I would start in the lower levels I pray your not to late to save any who are lucky enough to still be alive"_

_Unohana held Ichigo's gaze for a second, "As do I Kurosaki as do I"_

_A harrowing thud reverberated through the courtyard, all present turning to watch as the gates of hell rose from the ground, molten rock and flame spill forth as the eternal flames of hell burst forth._

_Aizens soul screamed in sheer terror as the doors cracked open the chains of fate snapping as the doors moved ever further open._

_Aizen crawling on hands and knees, slid and slipped across the cobbled floor desperate to flee eternal damnation, as the hand of hells keeper descended upon him, the blade of the keeper piercing his flesh with a sickening wet crunch._

_Desperate pleading, crying and thrashing Aizen was dragged from sight screaming into the bowels of hell._

_The doors slammed shut sinking back into the earth as the two gate keepers once more linked the chains and sealed Aizen Souskue away forever more._

_Ichigo watched the doors fade from sight, his hand twitching reflexively as a small petit set of digits found their way to his._

"_So it's finally over, he is gone"_

_Shaking his head in regret Ichigo sighed, "No my love it's not, there will always be some one else always, it is a fact of life and human nature to want more than they can have, unfortunately it is a trait not lost when one finds their way here"_

_Rukia shuddered and sighed as she resigned herself to that fact he was right, as she stared at the quickly fading mark where the gates had once stood she was gently tugged into movement._

"_Come on Chibi let's go home"_

_Nodding Rukia gave Ichigo a soft smile._

"_Ok"_

**FBE**

* * *

><p>Hand in hand they stood and watched ever advancing ranks.<p>

"They all look the same, well I mean their body's are different and unique but the masks are all"

she shook her head in disbelief it by nature of a hollow was not possible to have two alike, similar yes but not twinned.

"They're all the same"

Ichigo finished as he stared at the ever growing mass of hollow soldiers unceasingly marching forth.

"We are going to need help"

Nodding Rukia reached into her robes and fished out her pager dialling the coded number for her Captain.

"Sir this is Rukia Kuchiki we need immediate support in the world of the living, yes I know you need to know why sir but you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

Snapping her phone closed Rukia looked to her husband, "Well lover what do we do"

With a cavalier grin Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and sprang forwards, "We get started"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Maiyo no Hanma means Hammer of honour, I thought it appropriate for Ichigo's sudo apprentice to wield such a weapon, also please don't forget to review and let me know what you all think.**

**Finally the poll is still on for the powers of the Hollows in the upcoming battles.**


	7. Reap the Whirlwind

They split off and charged from separate angles, Rukia flying high calling Sode no Shiryuki to the fray she struck her sword dancing in her hand as seven separate pillars of ice sprang forth in her wake.

A soul piercing scream raged to her left as she watch a hollow spin and fall from the sky half its body a red torrential mass of blood and shattered bone.

Spinning through the air she slashed downwards the ice white blade slicing through the Hollows before her like a hot knife through warm butter as she dispatched one after another with clinical efficiency.

Ichigo was in his element, letting rip with a Getsuga Tensho the size of a Tsunami he watched as three dozen hollows burst and vanished in sprays of coloured spirit particles.

Spinning left he brought Zangetsu slicing downwards, cleaving one Hollow then another six in succession.

His coat snapping in the crisp Autumnal wind as he flew like a daemon through the amassed Hollows.

Rukia's head snapped to the right as a muffled cry echoed in her ears, he vision was filled with red as blood arched through the air, a mop of orange hair lolled out of her vision as it began a rapid descent to the ground.

Ichigo's mind was a mass of jumbled thoughts, he couldn't fathom how it had gotten the drop on his, yes they were strong and faster than the ones he usually dealt with but, still, they were nothing compared to the Arrancar or the rest of the Hollows he and the others had disposed of years before; so what was different this time?

"Fuck that hurts", lifting his hand away from the small of his back, the slash in his jacket flapping noisily as he stared at the blood soaking his skin.

Spinning him self over he pushed away from the ground and stood stopping twenty feet from the unforgiving surface of the pavement below.

Coughing he spat a congealed gobbet of blood, the acidic copper like taste filled his nose and mouth as he dragged his cuffed wrist over his mouth wiping away the rivulets running from the corners of his mouth.

Looking high above him he sees the Petit form of his wife and lover as she danced amongst the monolithic forms around her, a smile catches his face as he watches one after another burst and vanish amidst screams of anguish.

"That's my girl"

kicking off from his platform suspended above the ground Ichigo once more charges into the fray hacking wildly all thoughts of tactics abandoned as he crashes into the ranks of Hollows before him.

The air was thick with incandescent light as Cero's of all shapes and colour are fired at him, to little or no affect.

Spring boarding into the air he leaps upwards flipping himself over the head of a hollow as he stabs Zangetsu straight down, the hollow crunch of bone makes Ichigo's teeth itch as he watches the blade pierce the creatures skull.

Ripping it from its resting place he swings crying with rage as he unleashes another Getsuga Tensho, the red edge torrent of black boiling forth like a living wave, rolling over all in its path.

Ichigo feels the claws enter his body, staring down he watches as one pushes its way through his stomach, the skin distending going blue and the with a nauseating sound of ripping flesh, tears as the claw punctures through the thin dermis of his body.

Blood gouts from his mouth in a macabre fountain, dripping from his chin as he clamps his teeth together.

The pearl white of his teeth are tinged pink as he grins in pain and primal anger.

Slicing Zangetsu across his back, he is greeted with a piercing primal scream that only makes him grin all the more as he spins and slashes the blade down wards cutting the Hollow in twain.

"Fucking Prick"

Vomiting blood and bile Ichigo falls to his knees supporting himself with his blade.

Rukia cannot believe just how many are still pouring forth from the garganta, her uniform ripped and bloodied, a long thin but deep slash descends from his right breast to left hip.

Primal rage fuels her fight as she slashes with abandon at all in her path, her left arm hangs limp at her side the ligaments long ago severed by some random miscalculation.

Spitting out teeth and blood she steels herself and carries on, she knows Ichigo is wounded and just how bad it is, she feels it in her bones, she loves him with her heart and soul but knows that if she interferes all she would do is put herself and him in greater danger; all she can do now is pray that help arrives soon.

"Just hold on Ichigo, Just hold on"

* * *

><p>Isshins and Byuakuas heads snap up as the waves of spiritual pressure hits them like a semi-truck, leaping from their Gigai's both men race towards the maelstrom like the jaws of hell are snapping at their heels.<p>

Isshin turned to see the young former captain appear next to him, nodding in greeting both men sped onwards their faces set in grim masks of determination, neither giving into the fear that vied for control.

Drawing his Sword, Engetsu Isshin fires off a crystal blue Getsuga watch as the wave passed by his son obliterating the Hollows moving in to what they though would be an easy kill, flash stepping he snapped into place beside his child, ready and willing to fight to the end.

"Scatter Senbonzakura", was all Rukia heard as a wave of blossom coloured blades flew across her vision engulfing the Hollows in a deadly razor edged Whirlwind.

Letting her self relax only slightly as the lull created by her brothers timely arrival took hold, Rukia began to gather her thoughts.

Isshin look at his son, his heart in his throat as he saw the wounds covering his sons body.

Gouges covered his back and chest, while the three large holes in his solar plexus and stomach were a stomach churning mess, he was amazed his child could still be standing when he was basically dead on his feet.

Then as if his mind finally registered his wounds and the thoughts of his father, Ichigo went limp, collapsing into a heap and falling from the sky like a stone.

Rukia flew through the air like a ballistic missile, her hair dragged away from her face as the wind coursed around her, the remnants of her uniform flapped and snapped in the back draught.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she fixed her gaze on falling object before her, the bright orange hair better than any beacon flame or flare in existence.

Forcing more of her energy into her Flash step, she slammed into his limp form using her own body to and momentum to carry him to a flat rooftop two hundred feet past him.

Crashing into the hardened surface of the roof top, the spun and tumbled, skin scrapped raw, bruised and battered her ribs aching and undoubtedly broken she limped over the immobile form of her husband as the Hollows descended.

* * *

><p>Slathering and with hunger in their eyes they advanced upon the prostrate form of Ichigo.<p>

Rukia drew her Sword, standing astride Ichigo's body as they encircled the pair, "Stand aside Soul Reaper, we are here to claim our prize, we will let you live if you just walk away"

Rukia's eyes burned, the fire dancing behind them gave the Hollows cause for thought.

"It seems as though you are willing to die for this one, is that true Soul Reaper, your willing to die for some one you do not know, what is wrong with you"

The Hollows had no idea of the lengths she would go to preserve life, especially that of the man she stood over.

How could they know that the one she stood over was her husband, the father to the Child she carried although that was only known to her, the one man who completed her very being, no that was something no one could ever know or comprehend except for her and Ichigo.

"You want me to walk away, while the twelve of you beat down and feast on one man, and you want to know what is wrong with me; Yeah I'd rather DIE"

The Hollows looked slightly unnerved, they had seen Soul reapers defend others before, but never like this, it was to them unnerving.

"So be it"

They fell upon the pair like a pack of ravenous wolves, the sounds of gnashing teeth and rending flesh filled the air, the massive bodies writhed and twisted in a sickening display of feasting.

Rukia's blade rose and fell as the Hollows tried to gain purchase on what they had staked claim to, through it all, Rukia never once gave up her ground, even as a set of teeth clamped down on her upper torso and tore her uniform top from her body leaving her standing there bare chested and bloody did she move. Gouges and tears covered her body but still she fought on.

"Bankai"

was the only warning any one had, the ground beneath her caved under the out pouring of Reiatsu, three of the hollows nearest to them were crushed under the shear weight of it, the rest were cast backwards Rukia flipping backwards landed in a partial crouch three meters away.

Rising to his feet Ichigo's eyes blazed an incandescent blue as he took in all that was round him, the black Haiori vanished replaced by a leather trench coat, the vest melted away leaving behind a form fitting sleeveless shirt that fitted his body so closely it could have been painted on.

The rips and tears in his trousers flapped upwards and melded closed before Rukia's eyes, glancing to the sword in his hand, she stared it seemed different some how but she couldn't place it, the hilt and guard looked the same but something was just different.

"Rukia"

Her attention snapped back to the man now standing before her, she looked up into the crystal blue eyes of her husband as he gazed at her.

"You do know you topless don't you"

She stared down at her bare chest and blazed a deep red, shyly she looked back at him and shook her head, "I hadn't realised"

Smiling he shrugged the coat from his shoulders and draped round her small frame.

"This will be over quickly, do not worry"

Rukia began to tear up as she saw the extent of his injuries, no matter what the Bankai did to his powers it did nothing to his physical maladies.

The blood still ran freely from his wound, trickling down his sword arm, over his hand and down the blade to drip from the end.

* * *

><p>It seemed to the Hollows before that he hadn't so much as moved when one of them burst into a cloud of Spirit particles and disappeared.<p>

Ichigo moved like a Whirlwind amongst them, moving so quickly he was just a blur to the untrained eye, even Rukia for all her training could not follow his progress, but it wasn't need for as soon as it started it was over.

Ichigo stood amidst a dissipating cloud of Spirit dust that was once nine living entity's, it was then that Rukia saw what was so starkly different about his blade, the red diamond inlay on the hilt had been replaced, the chain on the end was still there yes but now it carried on for another three feet after it as a, her heart stopped when she realised what it was, a white silk ribbon, and the diamond inlay had gone from red to white, staring down at her own sword she saw the changes in hers, how she hadn't notice before was beyond her, the handle beneath the wrappings of the hilt was blood red just as Ichigo's had been, between the ribbon and the handle was a length of black chain exactly like the one that still hung from Zangetsu.

She shook her head in bewilderment she had never heard of anything like it before, in all her life she had never seen a cross pairing as profound as theirs.

"_Is it so hard to believe Rukia"_

The soft silken voice of her Zanpakuto slipped through her mind, she hadn't heard Sode no shirayuki speak in a very long time.

"_I thought you had left me for good Sode"_

she physically felt the smile of her swords soul, which was a little unnerving, but not unexpected.

"_Not at all my dear, I was simply biding my time until you realised just how deeply your connection to my partners wielder went"_

Rukia's eyes shot wide open at Sode no shirayuki's words.

"_Your partner, Sode no shirayuki, do you mean to tell me that you and Zangetsu are..."_

Again the unsettling sensation of some one smiling inside her mind was carried throughout her being.

"_Yes my dear that is exactly what I am telling you, Zangetsu and I have been soul mates for many a long century, long before you and young Mr Kurosaki crossed paths; It would have been the same For Engetsu and Kyōryokuna Yoshi had they not been separated by simple fate, when Engetsu's wielder Isshin Kurosaki fell in love for a non-combative soul, Misaki was a mildly spiritually aware woman, not Shinigami level but aware none the less, alas her sword Spirit and Engetsu's partner were forever trapped within her, fate can be cruel like that; but it does have a minor ray of happiness._

_From Masaki's death came me and you, well her death set us on a course of connection to the young Kurosaki, You falling in love with him, allowed the universe to finally balance itself fully like it had almost succeeded in doing with Isshin and Masaki."_

Rukia was speechless, she didn't know what to think let alone say to the soul of her blade, she stared at the instrument of death for a long time before her thoughts were violently derailed by the by Ichigo's sudden collapse.

As Rukia once more raced to his side, ten silhouetted figures stepped from the Senkaimon that had moments ago opened out to the roof top.

A lone figure detached himself from the group and made his way towards Rukia and Ichigo, sensing the new comer advance upon them Rukia shot to her feet Sode no Shirayuki held straight out infront of her, the razor edged tip sat gently against the Adams apple of the figure in front of her.

"One more step and I will fillet you like a fish, am I understood"

The figure raised his hands to the side, the baritone voice rolling out with a self assured ease.

"Chill, ma'am I ain't a threat here just checking on my Sensei is all"

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "Sensei, Ichigo has no student"

The figure chuckled before lowering his hands slowly, "He didn't for a while Aizen really did a number on me, but Captain Unohana managed to put me back together eventually"

The figure gently pushed aside Rukia's Katana, then slowly leant forwards, the mop of unruly brown hair and grass green eyes emerged from the darkness infront of her.

The eyes held a kind smile, while the face was hard and severe, she had always though if she had met him first instead of Ichigo they would have matched, but it was simply that a thought with nothing at all attached to it.

"Go see Captain Unohana ma'am I will look after Carrot top"

A croaking, hoarse voice whispered up from the floor, "Don't be a cocky prick Shiro, I could still kick your arse"

that made both of them smile, Kneeling besides his tutor, Shiro once again told Rukia to go while he set about doing some emergency Kido on his tutor, the kido was once more thing that separated him from the rest of the eleventh.

Turning his head he watched the war raging over head with a grin, "You always know how to pick em don't ya boss"

No reply was forthcoming though he had never expected one, his master and teacher was down for the count and he knew it would a long time until he could expect any sort of answer from the man he had and still did idolise.


End file.
